


Bright Young Things: Story B

by mabtab



Series: Bright Young Things: Totality [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabtab/pseuds/mabtab
Summary: Roughly twenty-five years after the end of the Second Wizarding War, the world is seemingly at peace. However, that is far from the truth. Death Eaters no longer reign, but purebloods still hold power, muggle-born wizards are still seen as second-class citizens, and half-breeds and Dark Creatures are still often reviled.This story is told from the perspective of BTS and is the companion story to Bright Young Things: Story A. While they can be read separately, they are meant to be read together as information and characters are shared between them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bright Young Things: Totality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU combining Hogwarts, BTS, and ATEEZ.
> 
> Characters have been aged up so Hogwarts functions more like a college, and all main characters are of legal age.
> 
> Disclaimer: Credit goes to J.K. Rowling for the world of Harry Potter and to the bands BTS and ATEEZ. While this work draws on real names and an established world, it is purely a work of fiction and has no bearing or basis in the non-fictional world. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and happy reading!

_Yoongi_

SEOKJIN WAS BEING AN asshole, Yoongi decided. He glared at his boyfriend from the opposite seat in the train carriage and more firmly tucked himself under Namjoon’s arm.

His other boyfriend snorted. “Careful, Jin, Yoongi is one step away from glaring you to death.”

Jin let out his windshield whippers laugh. “It’s going to be so good! I can’t wait to see your faces!”

“They never should have made you prefect,” Yoongi grumbled. “The power has gone straight to your head.”

Jin threw his arms wide in a dramatic gesture. “Who am I? I am Jin!”

“You’re an idiot,” a new voice said from the door. Taehyung slid into the compartment, Jungkook right behind him.

Jin gasped, “How dare you!” But even as he mock glared at Taehyung, he opened his arms to give Jungkook a hug. “My son, I’ve missed you!”

Namjoon snorted. “He’s not actually your son, Jin.”

“Lies!”

They’d met Jungkook last year through Taehyung. He’d entered Hogwarts as a first year at eighteen, while Taehyung was a second year. Of course, they’d heard about Jungkook long before that. He and Taehyung had been together since before Hogwarts, and Taehyung had spent the whole previous year bemoaning his missing boyfriend. Yoongi had been a little worried about introducing another person to their group, but the moment Jungkook showed up with his rabbit face and Bambi eyes they’d all fallen in love. He was the youngest of the group and Yoongi readily admitted that they all babied him, especially Jin who’d promptly declared Jungkook his son. What that made him and Namjoon, Yoongi didn’t know.

Taehyung sprawled out on a cushion and eyed the three of them as Jin continued to hold Jungkook in a choke-hold hug. “Anyway, how were your summers? Yoongi looks like he’s going full cat-mode.”

“Fuck you,” Yoongi said succinctly.

It was true of course. Yoongi was curled up against Namjoon, one of Namjoon’s hands distractedly rubbing Yoongi’s head. If Yoongi was a cat, he’d be purring. Jin watched them with a fond smile. Yoongi had barely seen either of them over the summer. Their pureblood families made visiting unpleasant, and there was only so much either of them could get away. They weren’t like Taehyung and Jungkook who basically lived out of each other’s pockets despite how they appeared sometimes.

“Fine. How were your summers?” Yoongi asked, drawing the attention away from himself.

Jin finally released Jungkook who moved to sit next to Taehyung. “It was good,” Jungkook said. “Spent most of it with my parents helping them with their bookstore.

Taehyung visited. Did a lot of training.”

“You’re going for it then?” Yoongi asked curiously.

Jungkook ran a hand through his black hair in embarrassment. It was longer than it had been last year, now with a slight wave and pulled back into a man bun. Jungkook had also bulked up more, and Yoongi admitted that he looked good.

“Got to try at least,” Jungkook said.

Jungkook played quidditch. Last year, he’d been the only first year on a House team. He was a natural, and it had been largely due to his Keeper skills that Hufflepuff won the Quidditch Cup. Yoongi and the others had been trying to convince Jungkook to play Quidditch professionally after Hogwarts.

“Good for you,” Namjoon said approvingly.

Jungkook shrugged in embarrassment.

“Where’s Jimin?” Jin asked.

Taehyung snorted. “Where do you think Jimin is? Flirting with everything that moves.”

“We’re the ones he hasn’t seen all summer!” Jin protested.

“Hoseok is trying to wrangle him,” Jungkook said. “He was coming here but he got distracted.”

Yoongi snorted. That sounded like Jimin.

They were an odd group altogether. Jin was the oldest at twenty-three and the only fifth year. He was a Gryffindor and now a prefect, Merlin save them all. With his black hair and clean-cut image, he looked like the pureblood son he was. But when he opened his mouth, it was immediately apparent that he was an idiot who communicated almost entirely through dad-jokes and bad puns. Then there was Namjoon, a fourth year Ravenclaw too smart for his own good. The only thing that kept him from being unbearable was that for as smart as he was, he was incapable of doing anything else. He was banned from ever getting on a broom for the safety of himself and everyone around him. But Yoongi certainly wasn’t going to complain about his silver hair and glasses that made him look like the heir of a muggle mafia.

Yoongi and Taehyung were both Slytherins, but Yoongi was a fifth year with Jin and Taehyung a third year. They couldn’t be more different, and sometimes Yoongi wondered if he understood Taehyung at all, but he also felt a kinship with Taehyung for reasons Yoongi couldn’t say out loud.

Jimin and Hoseok finally made their appearance, bursting through the door, and the others greeted them with cheerful mockery. Yoongi stared at Jimin in horror. “Your hair is pink!”

The third year Hufflepuff smiled, his eyes scrunching up into half-moons. “I wanted to start the year off strong. What do you think?”

“It certainly leaves an impression,” Namjoon said diplomatically.

“You look like a lollipop,” Yoongi said.

“I’m sure every woman between the age of sixteen and twenty-five is going to fall madly in love with you,” Taehyung said to his best friend.

Jimin threw himself down next to Taehyung and gave him a hug. “Thanks Tae.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. Jimin was a player. They all knew it. It wasn’t that Jimin was manipulative or flitty. The opposite really. It was just that Jimin really loved everyone.

“What about you, Hoseok?” Taehyung winked. “Is this going to be the year you finally meet your true love?”

It was well known that the fourth year Gryffindor wanted to fall in love. But unlike Jimin who was always seeing someone, Hoseok claimed he was holding out for “the one.” Hoseok shook his auburn head. “Well between you and Jungkook and those three, it’s the only way to survive.”

“Hey!” Jin sat upright. “What do you mean by ‘those three’?”

Yoongi rested his head against Namjoon’s shoulder and let his friend’s teasing wash over him like a blanket. It was good to be home.

Yoongi’s good mood lasted up until the thestrals. Getting into the carriages at Hogsmeade Station, Yoongi and the thestrals engaged in a silent battle of wills. The thestrals didn’t care about most of the students, even the ones that could see them, but the thestrals hated Yoongi almost as much as Yoongi hated them.

Namjoon dragged him into a carriage. “Live to fight another day,” his boyfriend laughed.

Yoongi decided Namjoon was also being an asshole.

Hogsmeade was just as Yoongi remembered it, and there was comfort in its unchanging nature. It was the only entirely wizard community in Britain, and that meant the village had an otherworldly quality that Yoongi wasn’t used to after spending a summer with his dad in London. Nevertheless, as the carriages rolled down High Street and they passed the shops with their bizarre window displays, Yoongi couldn’t hide his grin.

When Hogwarts came into view, the last of Yoongi’s tension faded away. It wasn’t a perfect place. Yoongi had a list of grievances a mile long. If the general student population ever found out his secret, he’d probably be out on his ear. But he couldn’t help but love every turreted tower and stained-glass window and secret passageway.

It was a good thing the others couldn’t hear his thoughts or they’d be laughing their asses off.

By the time the carriages reached the courtyard and all the students piled into the Great Hall for the feast, Yoongi only reluctantly let go of Namjoon and Jin’s arms. Jin blew a kiss and disappeared off to the Gryffindor table with Hoseok, while Namjoon left for the Ravenclaw. Yoongi scowled.

“C’mon, you grumpy old man,” Taehyung said as he dragged Yoongi towards the Slytherins. He waved goodbye to Jungkook and Jimin before they were swallowed up by Hufflepuffs.

They found seats at the Slytherin table, and Yoongi slowly relaxed into the familiar sights and sounds and smells. The ceiling reflected the uncharacteristically clear night sky, a full moon shining bright. It was an auspicious beginning to the year. Hundreds of candles floated above them, their flames adding a warm glow to the otherwise drafty Great Hall. For now, the tables shone with silver plates and silverware and glass goblets, but soon they’d be ladened with all the food any of them could eat.  
Yoongi had had a good summer with his dad. He’d made a score for his dad’s new radio show, and written several songs that he’d waited to show Namjoon and Jin until he could do it in person. But Hogwarts was home, despite everything.

The boisterous hum of chatter was interrupted by the arrival of the first years, all bearing mixed expressions of determination and trepidation. There were those who were born to wizard parents and had been waiting their whole lives for this moment. And then there were those born to muggle parents who’d probably been planning to go to college or start working until they got an owl and ended up here. Yoongi grinned and crowed along with everyone, but he didn’t pay all that much attention until a just Sorted first year Slytherin sat down opposite them. Taehyung smiled at him. The first year promptly looked like he was going to faint.

Yoongi nudged Taehyung with his elbow. “Stop that,” he said.

Taehyung looked at him innocently. “Stop what? I smiled at him. I was being friendly.”

Yoongi snorted. “You didn’t just smile,” he said. Taehyung was anything but innocent. He didn’t know how Jungkook survived.

Because the thing about Taehyung was that he was half-Veela. There weren’t any male full Veela and very few male half-Veela. Veela blood just tended to produce females. But even being male, with his Veela blood, there were very few people who could resist Taehyung, especially when he made an effort. His combination of long wavy black hair and come hither-let’s fuck eyes certainly didn’t help.

It had actually worried Yoongi and the others in the beginning, when they learned that Jungkook and Taehyung were together. But then they’d gotten to know Jungkook, and it had been quickly apparent that super-seducing powers or not, Taehyung was just as gone for Jungkook as Jungkook was for him.

Following the Sorting, the tables filled with food. Yoongi ignored the beginning of the year announcements given by Deputy Headmistress Magorian in favor of the lamb ribs and pumpkin pasties before him. But when Headmaster Rookwood wrapped his goblet with a knife, Yoongi abruptly remembered Jin’s teasing from the train. He exchanged a glance with Taehyung who had a similar glint in his eye.

“What do you think it is?” Taehyung asked.

“We’re about to find out,” Yoongi said dryly.

“Welcome all,” Rookwood’s voice boomed out through the Great Hall. “Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. And to our first years, a very warm welcome for the first time. This year we have a special announcement of the most unusual kind.”

Rookwood paused for effect, and his gaze moved over the hall as if he could land on each student. First years quickly learned that Rookwood had a flare for the dramatic. His long black and white streaked hair only added to his image, and bets were placed every year over whether it was natural or not. They still didn’t have an answer.

“Along with our first years, we are welcoming some additional new students.” Rookwood swept his hand to gesture at the doors. Everyone turned to look. “Long have they been our neighbors in the Forbidden Forest. Please join me in welcoming three centaur students to Hogwarts!”

The Great Hall’s doors swung open in the shocked silence that followed Rookwood’s announcement. And indeed, there stood three centaurs, two women and a man. It was hard to tell their ages, and Yoongi knew that centaurs had longer lifespans than humans, but they looked young. One of the women had deep auburn hair that matched her equine body. She wore a Hogwarts polo that looked uncomfortable, as if she wasn’t used to wearing shirts like that. The other woman had deep black hair and darker skin, while the man was all chestnut. They approached in a group that looked defensive to Yoongi’s eyes, but maybe he was sympathizing too much.

“Professor Magorian,” Rookwood clapped his hands. “Bring back the Sorting Hat. We have three new students to Sort.”

Rookwood wasn’t stupid. Far from it. But Yoongi suspected that he sometimes got carried away by his own excitement. Either that or Rookwood was purposefully ignoring the tension that had filled the hall.

Centaurs had been given the option of being classified as Beings by the Ministry of Magic, but they had turned it down in favor of Beasts. They claimed they hadn’t wanted to be labeled Dark Creatures along with hags and vampires. Nevertheless, they often occupied similar spaces as wizards due to their proficiency in the divining arts.

The Sorting was done in strained silence as one by one, the three centaurs were Sorted into Ravenclaw. Confused and smattered applause filled the Great Hall. Yoongi tried to see Namjoon but he couldn’t from his seat.

The Second Wizarding War had ended over twenty years ago and a lot had changed. Purebloods, while still making up the upper crust of wizarding society no longer held the same domineering power as they’d once held. People were generally more accepting of various half-breeds and creatures, and the practice of enslaving house elves had been almost entirely abolished. But none of that progress was to say that anyone was comfortable with centaurs being students at Hogwarts. Yoongi could already see the flood of aggressive parental letters that was going to descend upon Hogwarts in the coming week.

Rookwood smiled brilliantly when the last centaur took her place at the Ravenclaw table. “Excellent,” he said. “Now, with that settled–”

But Rookwood’s speech was interrupted as the doors were abruptly flung open once again. Yoongi’s whole body tensed. A woman stood framed in the doorway. Her clothes were worn and ripped, and she was covered in dirt and dried blood. But none of that was what made Yoongi catch his breath in panic. The paleness of her skin was unmistakable as were the fangs protruding from her teeth and her red eyes that spoke of severe blood deficiency.

She was a vampire.

There was an instant uproar. The cry of “Vampire!” was taken up along with “Dark Creature!” Students everywhere stood up and the ones closest to the doors backed away.

In the cacophony of voices, Rookwood shouted, “SILENCE!”

Silence fell and the woman stumbled forward between the tables. She was clearly injured or very sick. “Sanctuary,” she gasped. “Please, I ask for sanctuary.”  
The silence this time was shocked.

“Sanctuary from what?” Rookwood asked.

“I’m being hunted, please–” but then the woman collapsed onto the flagstones.

Students jumped up again and Rookwood called, “Madam Everard, please take this woman to the Infirmary.”

From the head table, Madame Everard jumped up and hurried to do so. A moment later, she had vanished with a still motionless vampire. Unlike centaurs, vampires were classified as Beings, the same class as wizards and muggles. But they were also generally considered to be Dark Creatures and widely reviled by the wizarding community.

Rookwood clapped his hands once again. “That is more than enough excitement for one evening,” he said briskly. “Prefects, please escort your Houses to their dormitories. Classes will begin tomorrow and you all need your sleep. Announcements will be made as necessary.”

The moment students stood up, Yoongi darted away, ignoring Taehyung’s surprised shout. He knew Jin would be leading the Gryffindors away, so he hurried over to the Ravenclaw table. With relief, Yoongi found Namjoon waiting for him. Namjoon immediately enveloped Yoongi in a hug and rested his chin on top of Yoongi’s head.

“C’mon,” Namjoon murmured. “Let’s go back to Jin’s. He will join us as soon as he can.”

Yoongi nodded but didn’t trust himself to speak. There was too much tension in the air, most of it directed at the vampire woman.

Sleeping arrangements were always a question to be solved given that they were all in different Houses. Technically they slept in their House dormitory. First years all slept together and then after that they branched into rooms of two or three. In previous years, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jin ended up making deals with their roommates, but this year Jin had a room to himself in the Gryffindor dormitory as a prefect.

Yoongi followed Namjoon to the Gryffindor common room, saying hello to the Fat Lady on their way inside. Calls of “glad to see nothing’s changed over the summer” greeted his and Namjoon’s entrance, but Yoongi ignored them in favor of hunting down Jin’s room. The moment they closed the door behind them, Yoongi jumped onto the bed and muttered an enlargement charm to make the bed big enough to fit three people. A moment later, Namjoon joined him.

Yoongi curled into him, grateful for his larger frame. “There’s a vampire at Hogwarts,” he muttered into Namjoon’s chest.

Namjoon rubbed a hand across his back in soothing circles. “I know.”

“They’re going to kill her, if they haven’t already.”

Namjoon was silent for a minute. “I think Rookwood would try to stop that.”

Yoongi shook his head. “Did you see the students’ faces? They wanted to kill her the moment they saw her.”

“We’re not going to let anything happen to you,” Namjoon said soothingly.

“It’s not just about me!” Yoongi snapped.

Namjoon’s hand didn’t stop rubbing Yoongi’s back, but he also didn’t say anything.

“Sorry,” Yoongi muttered.

He felt Namjoon take a breath, but then the door opened and the bed dipped and Yoongi felt Jin curl up against his back. An arm wrapped around his waist and Jin murmured in his ear, “How you doing, love?”

“Fine,” Yoongi muttered.

He felt Jin shake behind him in what could only be a laugh. “Of course you are, love.” Then Jin’s broad shoulders tightened over Yoongi’s back.

“Shut up,” Yoongi grumbled. But the light teasing helped him breathe easier.

“There is something else we wanted to talk to you about,” Namjoon murmured.

“What’s that?”

“We were thinking that we should tell the others.”

Yoongi jerked his head up to stare at Namjoon. Then he swung around to look at Jin. Both of them looked serious. Jin jumped in before Yoongi found his voice. “Taehyung could never hate you for that, and Jungkook could never go against Taehyung. And even if Taehyung wasn’t in the picture, Jungkook idolizes you. And I’m pretty sure that Jimin is incapable of hating anything, and Hoseok has only ever been supportive of us.”

“If there’s anything that could upset them, it’s the fact that we’ve kept it from them this long,” Namjoon added.

Intellectually, Yoongi knew they were right. But the thought of voicing it out loud still sent terror flooding through him. “Fine,” he muttered.

“Fine?” Namjoon repeated clearly surprised.

“Yes, fine, let’s tell them,” Yoongi said. He grabbed Namjoon’s arm and drew it to his mouth. His eyes flicked up to meet Namjoon’s.

Namjoon’s eyes softened and he nodded. “Take whatever you need,” he said softly.

Yoongi swallowed and licked the skin, breathing in the scent of blood rushing beneath the surface. Then he bit, breaking the skin and blood rushed into his fangs. He inhaled it greedily and a buzz filled his mind, soothing away his anxiety.

Because if the school was ready to attack a wounded vampire on sight, what would they do to a half-vampire masquerading as one of their own?


	2. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another disclaimer: I'm not any kind of Harry Potter scholar, so while I've tried to keep things canon-ish...there might be some fudging...
> 
> Happy reading:)

_Taehyung_

THERE WAS A CENTAUR in Taehyung’s divination class. Of course, centaurs had long been experts in divination so it made sense, but Taehyung was still surprised. Divination was a third year class and, in theory, the centaurs were first years. He also wasn’t entirely sure that last night, between the new centaur students, the vampire, and Yoongi disappearing like he’d just apparated, hadn’t been a fever dream.

Taehyung approached the centaur cheerfully. She was the female with auburn hair. Taehyung stretched out his hand in greeting. “Hi, I’m Taehyung.”

The female centaur stared at him as if he’d grown an extra head. Suspicion quickly followed. “Why are you talking to me? I saw how you all reacted to our presence last night.”

“With shock and awe and amazement?” Taehyung said lightly.

“No, with horror and disgust,” the centaur’s expression was severe.

“Ah, the half-breeds have found each other,” a voice called out.

Taehyung recognized the voice instantly. It was Baz, a Gryffindor third year who hadn’t liked Taehyung since their first day. “Go back to your milk bottle, Baz,” Taehyung snapped. “I heard your mother has a new formula for you. This one promotes narcissism and stupidity.”

He turned back to the centaur and muttered, “We like to think we’ve evolved past petty House conflicts, Slytherin against Gryffindor, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw, but the truth is we haven’t, not really.” He expected the centaur to laugh.

She had stiffened at the insult but was now frowning at him.

“What?” Taehyung frowned back.

“How are you a half-breed?” she asked, examining him as if wings would suddenly sprout out of his back.

“I thought you’d be able to tell,” Taehyung said. “Aren’t centaurs supposed to have super senses? I’m half Veela, on my mother’s side obviously.”

The centaur ran her eyes over him and smirked. “Well look at you, I guess that makes sense. The girls must be lining up to…” she paused. “Say hi,” she drawled.

“I have a boyfriend,” Taehyung said calmly.

The centaur raised an eyebrow. “Ah, so you like to change things up. It’s day one of the school year, how long is that going to last, a week?” she laughed.

Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. He knew aggressive over-sexuality was a common misperception because a Veela’s main power revolved around seduction. “Well, it’s already lasted three years, so I’d saw our chances are pretty good.”

The centaur’s eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, but Taehyung snapped, “And if you say one word against him, I’ll rip your fucking tongue out.”

The centaur raised her hands. “Peace.” She sighed and tugged at her shirt. “Look, I may have said some things I shouldn’t. I’m a little on the defensive right now and it’s making me harsh. Let’s start this over.” She stretched out her hand. “I’m Muriel.”

Part of Taehyung wanted to snap again, but a bigger part wanted to make friends. He shook her hand. “And I’m Taehyung,” he said.

Baz might have made a snide comment, but Professor Demelza swept into the room. “I don’t know what made you want to take one of the most unpopular classes at Hogwarts,” she said, “but let’s see what you can do.” She stopped at the center of the room and surveyed them. She was a stern-faced woman with a tight bun, seemingly at odds with her plump comfortable body.

“Pair up,” she said crisply. “We’re going to start with one of the oldest forms of divination, tea reading.”

Taehyung looked over at Muriel. “Shall we?”

Muriel rolled her eyes. “Let’s get this over with,” she said, but she was grinning.

They dropped down onto the cushions that served as seats in the tiered room. Muriel took a minute to rearrange the table to accommodate her hooves and four legs while the other students stared.

When she was settled, Taehyung leaned over and quietly asked, “Why did you three decide to come to Hogwarts? My impression was that centaurs have a long history of…not wanting to get involved with wizards.” It was a nice way of putting it.

Muriel looked at him dryly. “And there are still a lot of our people that hate that we’re here. But,” she paused and her eyes flickered as if she was trying to decide what or how much to say. She leaned closer to stop other students from eavesdropping. “The stars told us we needed to be here, so here we are.” 

“Fine,” Taehyung said. “Be mysterious,” but he smiled at her, and he could see her relax.

Professor Demelza came around with tea. Taehyung and Muriel drank it swiftly and then exchanged cups. Taehyung hadn’t done tea reading before, but he’d always been interested in this kind of abstract theoretical magic in the same vein as alchemy and astronomy. It was why he’d wanted to take this class even though Jimin had ditched him for Muggle Studies.

Looking into Muriel’s teacup now, he didn’t see anything. Taehyung turned it the other way, trying different angles. Maybe there was something there, in the strange pattern of lines. “It looks like prison bars,” Taehyung said. “Or maybe crossed wands.” He turned the cup another way. “I suppose it could also be referencing the law.”

He looked up, but Muriel was still staring down at his cup. “What do you see in mine?”

Muriel snapped her head up and her eyes were worried. “Blood. I see blood.”

An uncomfortable feeling entered Taehyung’s stomach.

Professor Demelza suddenly popped up between them and snatched the cup from Muriel’s hands. She took one look at the cup and then stared at Taehyung, similar worry in her eyes. “That’s definitely blood,” she said. She took another look into the cup. “It could be referencing you or someone close to you.” She frowned at him. “Anything change with your family?”

Taehyung gritted his teeth. She knew about his family. Everyone did who read the tabloids. Veela could become notoriously violent when spurned. “My mother is well, thank you,” he said coolly.

Professor Demelza harrumphed. “Well, be careful.” 

Taehyung glared her away and then leaned over to Muriel. “Surely blood could mean a lot of different things. It doesn’t have to be bad.”

“It doesn’t,” Muriel said slowly. “But Professor Demelza is right. You should be careful.”

Taehyung sat back on his cushions with a sigh. Well, this was a great start to the year.

After class Taehyung said goodbye to Muriel and went to the Quidditch pitch. He needed to get out of the castle and get some fresh air. He also knew that Jungkook was there for Quidditch tryouts.

Jungkook was already on the team, of course, but Jungkook had said that Dennis, the Hufflepuff team captain, wanted the whole team there to review the possible recruits. Taehyung knew they were looking for a new Chaser and a new Beater, their previous ones having graduated last year.

Screams sounded as Taehyung settled into the bleachers to watch. As Keeper, Jungkook was getting into the air to test the potential Chasers. Apparently, the group of girls one stand over approved. Taehyung had to agree. Jungkook may only be a second year, but there were few things as glorious as Jeon Jungkook on a broom. Well, Taehyung could think of a few others, but none of those could happen in public.

Taehyung was pleasantly surprised to see Yunho, a second year and one of Jungkook’s roommates along with Mingi. He was apparently trying out to be a Beater and looked promising. And if Taehyung knew more about the Hufflepuff team then he did the Slytherin, well, sue him. He was biased.

Taehyung was glancing through the book on centaurs he’d picked up on the way when a shadow fell over him. He looked up to find that two of the girls from the neighboring stand had migrated over. He gave them his best smile. “What can I do for you ladies?”

They looked unimpressed. “When are you going to leave Jungkook?” one of them asked bluntly.

Taehyung decided she had a nose that made her look piggy. “I hadn’t thought about,” he replied easily.

“Well you should,” the other girl said. “You’re holding him back.”

She had fishy eyes Taehyung decided. “And how am I doing that?” Taehyung asked. He could guess where this was going, but he masochistically wanted to follow it through.

“You’re a half-breed,” Fish Eyes said haughtily. “You’ll never be able to give him what he needs. What he deserves.”

Taehyung almost snorted. As if they had any idea what their precious Quidditch sex idol _needed_. “And you can?” Taehyung asked sarcastically.

“At least we’re his own kind,” Piggy said.

Taehyung closed his book with a snap and let his expression grow dark. He knew he had a forbidding face when he didn’t smile. Jin had a running joke about it. In situations like this, Taehyung wasn’t against using it.

“Let me give you a word of advice,” he said icily.

Piggy stepped back.

“Learn some fucking manners before you open your mouth again. Your inferiority complex because you’re not a pureblood is attractive to no one, and it doesn’t give you the right to take your angst out on others.”

Fish Eyes flushed a deep red.

“And finally,” Taehyung stood up. He had a good six inches on the girls. “Stay the fuck away from me and my boyfriend or I’ll hex you into next week. I’m a big bad Slytherin Veela half-breed, remember?”

Piggy flinched and looked like she was trying to come up with a response, but Fish Eyes dragged her away after giving Taehyung a nasty look.

Taehyung took a breath. He knew he had a temper. He knew his emotions swung all over the place. But fuck if he was going to try and control himself when it came to Jungkook. 

The tryouts lasted another hour, which gave Taehyung time to cool off. By the time he met Jungkook coming off the pitch, he was able to greet his boyfriend with a smirk. Jungkook had tied his hair back in a man bun, and Taehyung wasn’t above leering at the way Jungkook’s sweat soaked clothes clung to his muscular body.

“You were pretty good out there,” Taehyung said, slinging an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders.

Jungkook grinned. “It went okay. I’m pretty sure we’re getting Yunho, which will be nice. He’s good. Our new Chaser will be a tossup. Anyway,” he changed topic and gave Taehyung a meaningful poke. “What happened out there? I saw you scuffling with some Hufflepuffs.”

Taehyung shrugged it away. “I think they were first years. They’ll learn. It’s fine.”

That wasn’t strictly true. Taehyung had been feeling off balance all day, first with Muriel and then again on the pitch. Taehyung was used to whispers and side comments. It certainly would have been worse if he was a werewolf like that student years ago. It didn’t help that he had famous parents and the tabloids had followed him his entire life.

Jungkook was watching him and as usual, read him clear as day. “Want to go back to yours?” he asked. “Take the rest of the afternoon off?”

Yes. That’s exactly what Taehyung wanted.

He led Jungkook to the Slytherin dormitory in the dungeons. Where the other House common rooms were light and airy, the Slytherin common room was filled with exposed stone and dark wood. It felt a bit like a cave but Taehyung liked it. It felt like a safe hideaway.

Someone whistled as they crossed the common room. “Ladies and gentlemen,” the voice proclaimed. “Hogwarts’ power couple is still together.”

Taehyung raised his middle finger without bothering to see who it was as Jungkook sniggered next to him.

Taehyung led Jungkook to the room he shared. It was the same one he’d used last year, but he hadn’t had time to put any of his decorations back up, so the stone walls were bare. It certainly wasn’t going to happen today. Taehyung collapsed face-first onto his fourposter bed.

“Where’s Bane?” Jungkook asked as he poked around. He hadn’t been in Taehyung’s room yet.

Bane was Taehyung’s currently absent roommate. They had roomed together last year as well and had an understanding. Jungkook slept in Taehyung’s bed most nights. Bane slept with his girlfriend most nights.

“He’s out,” Taehyung mumbled into his quilt. “Won’t be back until later.” He turned his head wiggled his eyebrows at Jungkook. “We have the room all to ourselves.”

Jungkook laughed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to massage Taehyung’s shoulders. Taehyung groaned appreciatively. 

“What really bothered you earlier?” Jungkook asked as he rubbed circles into Taehyung’s spine.

Taehyung thought it was a dirty trick. Lull him into a false sense of security and then attack. “It was the centaurs,” he mumbled. “And the vampire. They made everyone on edge. Nothing big happened, just idiots with petty comments I thought I left behind first year.” There was silence and then–

“Want me to make you feel better?”

Taehyung stilled. Despite his earlier comment, Taehyung hadn’t been expecting anything tonight. He hadn’t known how Jungkook was feeling, and that was always a question. Taehyung turned his head and met Jungkook’s eyes, examining his expression. “Do you want to?”

Jungkook stilled too. “Maybe I do.” 

Taehyung caught Jungkook’s wrist. It was almost as if a switch flipped. Jungkook swallowed.

“Then come here,” Taehyung whispered softly.

Jungkook climbed the rest of the way onto the bed, his eyes never leaving Taehyung’s face. They had known each other a long time, since Jungkook was thirteen. They had started dating when Jungkook was sixteen. When Taehyung left for Hogwarts, Jungkook had followed a year later. They knew each other inside out, and it was why Taehyung knew to be careful.

“Lie down next to me,” Taehyung whispered.

He sat up and watched as Jungkook stretched out on the bed, deceptively calm. Or it wasn’t that Jungkook wasn’t calm, it was just that he got easily overstimulated by sensation. Sometimes he was in the mood for that and sometimes he wasn’t.

Taehyung undid Jungkook’s tie first, slipping the silk from around his neck as Jungkook watched with doe eyes. Taehyung set the tie down on the bed and then slowly undid the buttons to Jungkook’s shirt, kissing a path down Jungkook’s chest as skin was revealed.

Jungkook took a shuddering breath. “Taehyung, I–” he stopped and his hands caught at Taehyung’s arms. Not quite stopping Taehyung, but needing something to hold onto. 

“Look at you,” Taehyung murmured. “You’re so pretty.”

Jungkook flushed but he looked pleased.

Taehyung peeled off Jungkook’s shirt and tossed it to the side. Then he unbuckled Jungkook’s belt, let it fall to the ground, and unzipped Jungkook’s pants. Taehyung tapped Jungkook’s hips with a finger. “Lift your hips for me,” he murmured.

Jungkook swallowed again, but he did as asked. Taehyung pulled off his pants and boxers. When Jungkook lay completely naked in front of him, Taehyung gave a satisfied smile. “Much better,” he murmured. Taehyung ran his eyes appreciatively over Jungkook’s body and smoothed a hand over his abs.

Jungkook shivered under Taehyung’s touch. “Why are you still dressed?” he mumbled.

Taehyung glanced around himself. “I suppose I am a little overdressed.” He removed his tie, set it next to Jungkook’s, and rolled up his sleeves. “There we go,” he said. “Much better.”

“Taehyung,” Jungkook said reproachfully.

Taehyung grinned. He propped himself up on one elbow as he leaned over Jungkook, his fingers trailing over Jungkook’s bare chest, collarbone, nipples. “I’m a busy man,” he said archly. “I have things to do later. And I don’t need to be undressed to fuck you.”

Jungkook flushed with embarrassment and his eyes skittered away. Taehyung loved to tease Jungkook, but he also knew that he had to be careful. He knew this was something Jungkook was still trying to understand and come to terms with.

Jungkook’s sexuality was a complicated thing. Taehyung didn’t fully understand it, even after three years, how someone as bold and confident as Jungkook could also be this shy. When he was in the air on a broom, he was a monster, a sex god. It was well known that there was a long line of girls and boys alike who regularly asked Jungkook if he’d broken up with Taehyung, if they had a chance.

And yet Jungkook could also be like this, his muscular body shaking with fine tremors and his hands clutching at Taehyung as Taehyung did little more than brush his fingers against Jungkook’s skin. It sent a wave of overwhelming love and fierce protection rushing through Taehyung until he barely knew what to do with himself. Taehyung knew with unwavering certainty that he would do anything for this boy.

Taehyung raised a hand to Jungkook’s face and very gently stroked his cheek. “Hey,” he whispered. “I’ve got you, yeah? It’s gonna be okay.” He brushed his lips against Jungkook’s. “Now turn over for me, onto your stomach.”

Jungkook took a breath and shuffled around, his gaze never leaving Taehyung’s.

Taehyung gave him a brilliant smile and ran a hand down Jungkook’s back, stopping possessively on his ass. “You’re doing so well, Kookie.”

Jungkook’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Now, arms above your head.”

Jungkook shivered, but he slowly raised his arms.

Taehyung hummed approvingly. He used both their ties to bind Jungkook’s wrists together. The smooth silk slid against Jungkook’s skin and the Taehyung used the excess to tie Jungkook’s wrists to the headboard. Bondage was something they’d discovered early on. It helped Jungkook relax and get out of his head. And Taehyung certainly appreciated the picture of Jungkook tied up in silk beneath him. 

Taehyung grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table and squirted some onto his fingers. “I’m going to make you so wet for me,” he murmured. “I’m going to make you dripping.” He brushed a finger against the tight ringed muscle of Jungkook’s anus, massaging for a moment before slipping his finger into Jungkook’s body.

Even after three years, every time felt like the first time. Jungkook tensed and his wrists strained against their bonds. Jungkook felt every touch like it was a lightning bolt and Taehyung thought it was beautiful. Taehyung added more lube and a second finger, and in no time, Jungkook was wet and loose. 

By the time Taehyung unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to expose his cock, Jungkook was breathing quickly. His breath came shallow and his eyes squeezed shut. When Taehyung rubbed the head of his cock against Jungkook’s hole, Jungkook flinched as if shocked. And yet even as Jungkook looked like he was desperate to get away, his legs parted in invitation. Taehyung took it. He pushed in.

Taehyung was big, truthfully just on the wrong side of too big. He was thick enough where fingers were never quite enough prep, and long enough where if Taehyung were to reach around, he would be able to feel his cock in Jungkook’s stomach. He knew it had to hurt Jungkook, every time, but the sight of Jungkook breaking beneath him was beautiful.

Jungkook whimpered as Taehyung pushed in deeper. His asshole reddened as it stretched wide around Taehyung’s cock. Jungkook tried to bury his face in the pillow, but Taehyung immediately grabbed his hair and pulled his face back. “No hiding from me,” he growled.

Taehyung bottomed out, and his pants zipper scrapped against Jungkook’s ass. Jungkook’s mouth fell open. “Taehyung, fuck,” he whined.

Taehyung stretched out over Jungkook until his weight was covering every part of Jungkook’s body like a human blanket. “I’ve got you,” Taehyung breathed, lips brushing against Jungkook’s ear. “I’ve got you. You can let go. Give it all up to me.”

He rolled his hips, drawing his cock out and then sliding back into Jungkook’s body. “Do you feel that?” Taehyung rasped. “Do you feel my cock inside you? Your body was made to take me, Kook.”

Jungkook dropped his head and this time Taehyung let him. He started up an unrelenting rhythm, rolling deep into Jungkook’s body. Jungkook winced at each thrust. “Just you. Just you, Tae,” he whispered.

Taehyung knew Jungkook’s body better than his own, and he knew when Jungkook was close. His fingers scrabbled against their silk bindings, searching for something to hold onto and his back arched. Jungkook came hands-free with a bit-off sob, his body jerking against the cloth restraints at his wrists.

Taehyung fucked him through it. He still was learning all the ways his Veela blood affected him, but a large part of it dealt with seduction and he’d learned early on that meant increased stamina. It was something he used on Jungkook at every opportunity.

Even when Jungkook stopped coming and his body went boneless against the bed, Taehyung kept fucking him. Jungkook flinched at the continued pressure against his prostate, and Taehyung knew it had to quickly be becoming painful. “Tae, please,” Jungkook begged. “Not this.”

Taehyung reached up to grabbed Jungkook’s wrists over the restraints. He used his weight to push Jungkook’s body deeper into the mattress. “I’m not done yet,” Taehyung whispered in his ear. “Are you going to be good for me? Are you going to let me use you, take my own pleasure, even when you know it’s going to hurt?”

Jungkook’s breath hitched, “Tae, please.”

Taehyung squeezed his wrists tighter. “Please what?”

“It’s too much,” Jungkook gasped.

It probably was. Taehyung hadn’t given Jungkook a break and his body was shivering in a way Taehyung didn’t think Jungkook could control. But he didn’t struggle. Jungkook never did. He let Taehyung continue to abuse his ass even as a tear dripped down his cheek.

“I know,” Taehyung whispered. “I know it’s too much. But you’re going to take it anyway, aren’t you? You’re going to be good for me.”

“Tae, I need you. Please.” Jungkook let out a wet gasp and more tears followed, wetting his cheeks.

Taehyung stared at them hungrily, suddenly overcome with the desire to see more. He wondered if it was his Veela blood or just him. He knew muggles had whole sex clubs dedicated to this sort of thing. Taehyung dropped one hand and gripped Jungkook’s hip hard enough to bruise. He wasn’t going to last much longer and he wanted to see Jungkook really scream. Taehyung picked up his pace, slamming into Jungkook’s body with a wet smack. Jungkook keened and Taehyung drank in the sounds until he felt drunk on them.

Taehyung came with a pained groan, burying his face into Jungkook’s back as light danced before his eyes. He rocked, milking the last of his orgasm into Jungkook. Jungkook shivered beneath him and then shifted pointedly. Taehyung caught his breath enough to undo the ties at Jungkook’s wrists, and then he rolled them both over.

Jungkook settled onto Taehyung chest, his head tucked beneath Taehyung’s chin. Taehyung ran soothing hands over his back, but it was a long moment before Jungkook stopped shaking and Taehyung caught his breath.

“Have I ever told you how much I want to plug you up?” Taehyung finally murmured, even as his eyes drifted closed.

“Only every time we fuck,” Jungkook said, his voice still hoarse. “But not on game days or when I have Quidditch practice.”

Taehyung hummed. Then–

“Wait what?” His eyes flew open and he stared down at Jungkook in shock. “Is that a yes?”

A tiny smile played about Jungkook’s lips. “Nothing tried, nothing gained.”

Taehyung’s head dropped back against his pillow. He felt befuddled, bemused, bewildered. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he groaned. “You’re going to wake up tomorrow and I’m going to be petrified by shock and arousal!”

Jungkook hit his shoulder. “Don’t joke about that,” he said crossly.

Taehyung squeezed his arms around Jungkook’s small waist. “No, you’re right,” he said fervently. “I have to stay alive so I can fuck you. Repeatedly.”

Jungkook laughed and when he looked up at Taehyung, his eyes were sparkling. “Promise?”

Taehyung abruptly flipped them over and caged Jungkook in, his arms on either side of his head. “I’m never going to leave your side,” he whispered.

Jungkook’s doe eyes suddenly shone and his arms came up to hold Taehyung tight. “I know,” he whispered. “I know because even when we’re apart I’m still walking by your side.”


	3. Jin

_Jin_

JIN WOKE TO THE feeling of being very warm. Not that that was unusual. With three people in a bed, it’s how it often was. He opened his eyes to find himself curled around Yoongi who was curled into a tight ball at Namjoon’s side. Jin detangled himself and sat up, immediately feeling cooler.

At the movement, Namjoon opened his eyes groggily. He was a little pale from blood loss but not too bad. He scrubbed at his eyes and said an eloquent, “Ugh.”

Jin sniggered and then clapped a hand over his mouth as to not wake Yoongi.

“I feel terrible,” Namjoon tried again.

“I’ll go to the Infirmary and get some blood pills from Madame Everard,” Jin said quietly.

They all could admit that the blood loss took a toll on them, but they had learned to be smart about it. To be fair, the amount was fairly nominal, especially split between both of them, but Yoongi had been on a stress-induced feeding frenzy all week, and Namjoon had been the main victim. Jin suddenly became serious as he remembered why Yoongi was stressed. He met Namjoon’s eyes.

“We’ll figure it out,” Namjoon said quietly.

“I know.” Jin leaned down to kiss Yoongi’s hair. “Who could stand against the three of us?” He jumped out of bed. “We’re–”

Namjoon groaned and covered his face with the arm that wasn’t holding Yoongi. “Don’t say it.”

Jin ignored him. “We are Jinnamgi! Or is it Seokjoonyoon? Or Yoonnamjin? Or–”

“Just leave, please. Before you wake him up,” Namjoon begged.

Jin walked around to the other side of the bed and planted a kiss on Namjoon. “Love you too.”

Namjoon scowled but Jin caught him smiling as he left.

It was early in the morning, too early for most students to be awake and the corridors were mostly empty. Jin got to the Infirmary without running into anyone, and he entered without knocking. “Hey Everard,” he called out. “It’s just me.”

The Infirmary appeared to be empty save for a curtained off bed at the far end of the room. Jin made his way to the cupboard where he knew Everard kept blood pills. Everard was one of the few teachers who’d never seemed to think twice about the fact that Yoongi has a half-vampire. At least she’d never shown any outward trepidation. She was also one of the few who knew that Jin and Namjoon were in a relationship with him, and that meant they sometimes needed a blood boost. Admittedly, Everard had been suspicious of all of them and their motivations the first time they’d showed up, but Jin liked to think that his irresistible charm had won her over. He was now one of her favorite students, even if he did visit the Infirmary once a week.

He grabbed a new bottle of blood pills, stuck it in his pocket, and turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps. Everard came out of an adjoining room where she usually slept, yawning and still wearing a nightgown. “I thought I heard you, Jin. Need a refill?”

Jin smiled at her. “Just grabbed it.”

Everard nodded and her eyes softened with concern. “How’s he doing?”

Jin shrugged. “He’ll be fine. He was just a little surprised.” Jin laughed. “We all were.” He paused and then asked delicately, “I know there might be things you can’t tell us, but anything you can…” he trailed of. “Well, anything you can tell us would help ease his mind.”

Everard shook her head regretfully. “It’s not that I can’t, and don’t go around telling this to other students, but we just don’t know anything ourselves. She’s been mostly unconscious for the past week since she got here.”

Jin perked up. “But she’s still alive?”

“Blood,” a raspy voice said. “I smell blood.”

Jin whirled around. The voice had come from the curtained bed. Jin stared at Everard and gestured wildly, generally communicating, _She’s here? There?_ He pointed at the bed.

Everard nodded and Jin followed as she approached the bed. She pulled back the curtain and Jin failed to control his expression.

The vampire looked a little better than she had at the feast, but not by much. Her eyes had dulled to a muted red, but they still spoke to how malnourished she was. Everard had put a clean nightgown on her, but it didn’t disguise the scrapes and bruises that covered her arms. And–

Jin’s eyes went straight to the iron chain that connected the vampire’s wrist to the bed. Jin involuntarily stepped back. “Everard,” he said quietly. “Is the chain really necessary?”

She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Hopefully not for much longer. We just didn’t know how she’d react when she woke up.”

It wasn’t completely illogical, but Jin hated it regardless. It made him think of Yoongi and how people might treat him if they ever found out. There were so many horrible things that might happen to him.

Throughout Everard and Jin’s exchange, the vampire had been staring at Jin, her eyes hunting over him. “Why is there blood in your pocket?” she asked again. She said the words a little strangely, as if she wasn’t used to using them.

Jin opened his mouth and then closed it, for once at a loss for words. Would telling her put Yoongi in danger? He looked at Everard.

The vampire’s eyes widened and she interrupted. “Mary! You’re being bitten aren’t you!”

“Well…”

The vampire’s eyes flashed. “There’s another vampire here?”

“Not a full one,” Everard said in her most soothing mediwizard voice. “He’s a half-vampire. His father is a wizard.”

If anything, the vampire looked even more shocked. “He’s a student? What’s happened to Hogwarts?” But then her expression slowly changed and she leaned forward until the chain stopped her. “Then you have to help me!”

“We will if we can,” Everard said, still soothing. “When you woke up before, you said the name Romilly. Do you remember? I think you were still a little out of it.”

The vampire’s face immediately shuttered. “No one. He’s no one.”

Everard paused.

Jin didn’t know what happened the last time the vampire woke, but clearly Romilly was someone important. He gave the vampire his best smile, the one Yoongi called his laughing idiot smile. “Alright, what about your name. Can you tell us that?”

So maybe Jin didn’t have the sex fiend thing down as well as Taehyung, but he knew his charm was overwhelming. The vampire looked at him like he was demented. Jin didn’t take it to heart. She’d no doubt had a very stressful few days.

“I’m Esme,” she said quietly.

“Nice to meet you Esme, I’m Seokjin, but please don’t call me that because it makes me feel like my dad and that isn’t a good thing. Call me Jin.”

“Hi Jin,” Esme said.

“And with that,” Everard clapped her hands meaningfully. “Jin has classes that he no doubt needs to get to and I have blood that I need to get into you.”

Esme perked up, wearing the exact same expression as Yoongi did when blood was mentioned. Jin stifled a laugh.

They were just getting into the second week of classes, and Jin struggled to focus. He tried, for his Gryffindor Prefect image if nothing else, but his mind kept returning to Esme and Yoongi. Yoongi kept looking at him strangely all day as he and Jin shared their seven core classes, but Jin didn’t have the energy yet to explain. 

At dinner, they all agreed to meet up in the room they’d claimed as their own. It was in the dungeons and Jin had originally discovered it with Namjoon and Yoongi. When Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung had arrived, and then Jungkook, they’d kept adding to it. There were no windows, but a fireplace gave the room a warm glow. They’d dragged in two couches and a few armchairs as more people joined. A carpet and a table had been added somewhere along the way.

Upon speaking the password to the portrait the room was hidden behind, Jin the door to find Jungkook and Taehyung already there. Jungkook was curled up on one end of the couch, his feet tucked under Taehyung’s leg. Touching but subtly. Jimin was sprawled in one of the armchairs, arms and legs spread wide as if he’d melted into a pile of goo. He was cackling at something Taehyung was saying and sliding further down the chair.

Yoongi pushed Jin into the room. “Move,” he grumbled.

Namjoon followed, his tan skin looking much better after the blood pills. Yoongi claimed his favorite spot on the other couch while Namjoon and Jin dropped down next to him.

Taehyung kicked his legs up on the table. “Well I hope you lot have had a better start to the year than I have, because I’ve just been yelling at people,” he said.

“And that’s different from the usual how?” Yoongi asked acerbically. It was clear to Jin that he was nervous.

“I’m an angel,” Taehyung smiled innocently.

Jungkook snorted.

“You’re a Slytherin snake,” Yoongi retorted.

“No idea what you’re talking about, but I agree,” Hoseok said as he bounded into the room. He dropped into one of the armchairs and looked at them all earnestly. “I think I’ve found her.”

“Her?” Jimin asked.

“The one. My soulmate,” Hoseok said dreamily.

“I hate to break it to you,” Taehyung said. “But you said that last year as well and you found out a week later that she was lesbian.”

Hoseok glared at Taehyung. “This is different.”

“If she is the one, we look forward to meeting her,” Namjoon said before Taehyung could derail the conversation even more.

Jungkook grinned into Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Anyway,” Jin said loudly. “Before we get distracted, Yoongi has something he wants to say.”

He looked over at Yoongi who was sitting next to him. Yoongi promptly looked like he wanted to be swallowed up by the floor. Namjoon dropped a causal hand around Yoongi’s shoulders and began to rub the back of his neck.

Jimin’s eyes went wide and he exclaimed, “Merlin! Are you pregnant?”

Yoongi threw a pillow at him. Jimin easily ducked out of the way and cackled.

“No, fuck head,” Yoongi muttered. “I know you’re a muggle, but really. I’m a half-vampire.”

Jin honestly didn’t expect any negative reactions. They knew each other too well for that. But he couldn’t help but look around the room carefully. Yoongi’s pronouncement was met with confused silence. Jimin frowned as if waiting for the punch line.

Taehyung’s eyes sharpened and his gaze traveled between Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi, examining their tension. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” He’d always been the most observant. He had to be with Jungkook.

“Yes,” Jin said evenly.

Jimin’s eyes went wide. “Oh shit.” He threw himself out of his chair and into Yoongi’s lap, wrapping his arms tight around the fifth year. “Yoongi, we love you. You know that.”

“I know,” Yoongi mumbled. The hand he had clenched in Jin’s relaxed slightly. 

Hoseok sat forward in his chair. “I mean, not going to lie. I’m kind of shocked right now, but a few things are falling into place,” he grinned teasingly. “Your distaste for garlic. Your seemingly personal vendetta against the outdoors and sunlight,” but then Hoseok’s expression became serious. “But I’m also guessing that the vampire turning up at the feast was a bit of a shock.” 

“You could say that,” Namjoon agreed. “But we’re adjusting.”

“I saw her today, the vampire,” Jin said. He hadn’t wanted to make Yoongi more nervous than he already was, but Jin had been avoiding it long enough. All eyes snapped onto him. “I went to the Infirmary this morning to get blood pills from Everard and she was awake.” He glanced at Yoongi. “She knows there’s a half-vampire at Hogwarts.”

“What?” Yoongi looked alarmed.

“She took one look at me and knew I was being bitten,” Jin explained. “And, well, it all kind of came out from there. I’m sure she’ll be able to sniff you out in a heartbeat if she gets out of the Infirmary.”

“Is she going to get out soon?” Namjoon asked sharply.

Jin shrugged. “I don’t know. She’s still pretty weak.” 

“And that’s dangerous for Yoongi,” Taehyung said quietly.

Perhaps more than anyone else, Jin knew that Taehyung had immediately understood the implications of having another vampire at Hogwarts. He was one of the few open half-breeds in the school. And however high in the hierarchy of Beings Veela were, there were still those wizards who took every opportunity to torment. 

“Regardless,” Jimin said. “We’re going to stand by Yoongi and this new vampire if we need to.” He was still in Yoongi’s lap, and it didn’t look like he was about to leave anytime soon. Jin loved him for it.

“You know,” Taehyung said, his eyes glimmering mischievously. Maybe he’d noticed Yoongi’s still tense posture that even Namjoon hadn’t been able to relax. “I always suspected that you three were into some kinky shit given the bit marks that Jin and Namjoon are always sporting. But I never thought that Yoongi was literally drinking your blood.”

Yoongi flushed.

Jin fluttered his eyelashes at Taehyung. “Jealous?”

“Oh, I have Jungkook,” Taehyung purred.

Jungkook smacked his boyfriend in the arm. Taehyung yelped. The rest of the room laughed.

“Still,” Namjoon said, drawing their attention back together. “We need to keep an eye on the vampire. The moment she leaves the Infirmary, all hell is going to break loose.” Namjoon looked meaningfully at Yoongi. “That also means you need to stay well away from the Infirmary.”

“Trust me,” Yoongi said. “You won’t find me anywhere near it.” 

Despite Yoongi’s words, Jin worried. He’d caught the undertone to Yoongi’s words. Meeting Namjoon’s eyes over Yoongi’s head, he knew that Namjoon had caught it too. Yoongi was curious. It was understandable. More than understandable. Jin knew that Yoongi had never known his vampire mother and had only had one encounter with a vampire since. Of course he wanted to know more about that side of himself. But it wasn’t safe to do that here in Hogwarts like this.

“We’ll set up a Yoongi patrol,” Jungkook said stretching. “We’ll make sure he’s never alone. He’s going to hate us all by the end of the week.”

It had been meant to make everyone laugh and they did, except for Jin who went cold. As Jungkook stretched, the movement pulled up Jungkook’s long sleeves, revealing a ring of light bruises around each wrist. Jin’s mind went straight to the vampire chained to the bed in the Infirmary and a sudden, irrational anger filled him. He glared and the glare landed on Jungkook. Jungkook caught his look and abruptly flushed in embarrassment. He tugged down his sleeves to cover his wrists and hide them against his sides. He looked away uncomfortably, avoiding Jin’s gaze.

Hoseok made a joke, but Jin barely heard it as his mind buzzed. They’d planned for Yoongi to tell the others today, and Jin had been fine all afternoon. But all of a sudden, he couldn’t stop his mind from running in circles. What would happen if the school found out? The teachers knew, but would they stand by Yoongi? Would they even be able to against the parents and the Ministry of Magic? Conversation turned to the beginning of the year and plans to add more things to their room, but Jin only really payed attention when Taehyung stalked up to him and dragged him away from the others.

“What the hell is going on Jin,” Taehyung hissed, his eyes flashing. “You’ve seen bruises on Jungkook before and not freaked out. What’s up because you’re making him self conscious.”

So, he had noticed that exchange.

Jin flicked a look at the youngest. He was listening to something Jimin was saying and smiling, but he had his legs curled up to make himself small like he did when he was feeling anxious or shy.

“Tae, I’m sorry,” Jin said, immediately feeling regretful. “It’s just the vampire. Everard has her chained to the bed and it made me think of Yoongi and what they might do to him, and then the bruises just reminded me of that again.”

Taehyung’s immediately softened and his big hands pulled Jin into a hug. “Oh Jin, nothing is going to happen to Yoongi. We’re all going to make sure of that.”

Jin nodded.

Taehyung pulled back. “Now go make sure Jungkook knows that.”

Jungkook was forgiving. Jin often thought that he was too forgiving. It made Jin wonder, and not in a nice way. They were so sure that they were all strong together. They thought they could survive anything. But how long could they realistically do that and through how much? And most of all, what would it cost them?


	4. Jimin

_Jimin_

JIMIN WAS GOING TO visit the house-elves. After Yoongi announced that he was a vampire – Jimin was going to need to return to that when he had more brainpower – Jimin had wondered about the other creatures in and around Hogwarts. He knew house-elves still worked for Hogwarts, and he knew there had been legislation passed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to protect more of their rights. But Jimin realized that he didn’t actually know much about the house-elves at Hogwarts, nor had he spent any time around them.

This was how Jimin found himself walking towards the Kitchens. The house-elves primarily worked in the Kitchens. Jimin suspected that they also lived close by, but he didn’t actually know. He knew they also worked throughout the rest of Hogwarts, even in the dormitories, but he’d never seen them there. In fact, he rarely saw them at all. No one did. The one time he _had_ seen them had been purely by accident.

It had been his first year. He and Taehyung had snuck into the Gryffindor dormitory to hex Baz who’d been making Taehyung’s life miserable. They’d discovered the Kitchens as they’d fled from a very angry Baz and needed a place to hide. Stepping into the Kitchens had been a shock. They’d known in theory that the house-elves were there, of course, but they’d completely forgotten until they’d walked inside.

Now, Jimin cautiously knocked on large wooden double doors and then pulled one open. It was early afternoon, and the Kitchens bustled with activity as all the house-elves got ready for dinner. Lines of stoves were filled with self-stirring pots, while cutting boards chopped vegetables with a snap of the fingers. House-elves darted between stations, monitoring everything and Jimin had to suddenly duck as a boiling pot flew through the air.

Jimin realized that it was the worst possible time for him to show up and he almost backed out again without saying anything. But just as he was turning to go, a house-elf brandishing a rolling pin caught sight of him and jumped nearly a foot in the air.

“Master Wizard!” he exclaimed. “There’s a Master Wizard in the Kitchens!”

All around the Kitchen, spoons clattered as house-elves stopped and stared. Jimin promptly felt terrible. “I’m so sorry for my intrusion,” he began, his voice carrying strangely through the hall. “I was hoping to speak to someone, but I realize this is bad timing.”

“What is this?” A new house-elf approached, looking vaguely intimidating even at three feet tall. He wore a real apron as all house-elves at Hogwarts were now free, and he wielded a ladle like a weapon. “Any time is bad timing, Little Wizard,” he said crisply. “But never mind that. What can I do for you?”

“Well, you see,” and Jimin realized that he really should have thought out his questions better beforehand, but he’d made the decision to come here based on emotion. He tried again. “Ah, I’m Jimin. I’m a third year Hufflepuff.”

The house-elf eyed him up and down. “I’m Ludo. Head of the Kitchens. Now quickly, what is your question?”

Jimin took a breath. “Right. I’m sure you’re aware that Hogwarts is accommodating several centaur students this year. Also a vampire recently arrived.”

“Hogwarts has always had creatures and half-breeds within its walls,” Ludo agreed blandly.

“True,” Jimin agreed. “But the centaurs and the vampire seem to have everyone in more of an uproar than normal and well–”

Jimin’s mind flashed back to Jin saying the name ‘Romilly’ and Namjoon talking about Hunters. “I believe there’s more to the centaurs and vampire than we realize. I just don’t know what it is yet.” He turned to Ludo earnestly. “But you have eyes and ears everywhere so you must have seen something.”

“Must we have?” Ludo said mockingly.

Jimin took a step back, suddenly embarrassed. “Maybe not. Look, if you hear anything about the name ‘Romilly’ or Hunters, just be careful is all. And if possible, let me know, okay? Thanks.” Jimin hurriedly turned to go but he was stopped in his tracks.

“Did you say Romilly?” Ludo’s face and voice had completely changed and he suddenly looked serious. “Where did you hear that name?”

“From Esme, the vampire,” Jimin said slowly. “Well, not personally, but one of my friends talked to her. She said the name but then pretended not to know.”

“Well no, she wouldn’t want to admit to knowing that name,” Ludo muttered, seemingly to himself. He stepped closer and dropped his voice. Jimin realized that all the other house-elves in the Kitchen had been subtly listening in. “You tried to warn me, Little Wizard, so let me warn you. Stop digging. That path only leads to pain.”

“You can’t say that and then really expect me to drop it,” Jimin protested.

But Ludo was already shepherding him towards the door. “I can and I did and it’s not my concern anymore. And if you had any sense, it wouldn’t be yours either. Now,” he opened the door to the Kitchen and politely, but forcefully, ushered Jimin through. “Your welcome here is ended. Go back to your friends and your classes and your books and forget about this.”

It was a clear dismissal, but Jimin knew he wasn’t going to be able to forget, regardless of what Ludo said.

Jimin got to herbology just as Professor Dedalus swept in. Taehyung gave him a strange look as he eyed Jimin’s panting frame. “Where have you been?” he hissed. “I was starting to think you were ditching.”

“House-elves,” Jimin panted “In the Kitchens.”

“What?” Taehyung gave him a surprised look. “What in Merlin’s name were you doing there?” 

On Taehyung’s other side Seonghwa and Hongjoong appeared to be trying to listen in.

Jimin dropped his voice. “I just wanted to check in after…you know.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows snapped together. “What did you say to them? I thought we all agreed to check in with each other before doing anything.”

“Nothing–” Jimin started to say, but then there was a tap on his arm. He turned to find Poppy standing next to him and was immediately relieved to have the distraction. He was already emotionally tired and he didn’t want to fight with Taehyung right now.

Poppy was a fellow Hufflepuff and played on the Quidditch team as a Beater. She looked sweet and was actually terrifying. Jimin liked her a lot.

“Hey Poppy,” Jimin said brightly. “How’ve you been?” He heard a sigh behind him from Taehyung. Jimin ignored it.

“Good, good.” Poppy winked. “We got a Quidditch game coming up.”

“Nice,” Jimin smiled. “I’ll be watching from the stands. Good way to get out some stress.”

Poppy grinned. “I am a Beater, after all.”

“Alright, stations everyone,” Professor Dedalus called out. He was a whip thin rake of a man as well as the head of Hufflepuff. “Today we will be harvesting dried nettles. Remember to–”

A yell cut Professor Dedalus off. A Gryffindor jumped back from his bush waving his hand in pain.

“–put on your gloves before you touch the dried nettle.” Professor Dedalus finished with exasperation.

Jimin winked at Poppy. “Shall we?”

“Ready when you are.”

Jimin heard another sigh behind him. Jimin ignored that one too. He knew Taehyung’s opinion of his behavior. They’d had that argument before. But with Poppy laughing next to him, Jimin had no interest getting into it now.

Taehyung paired up with his roommate Bane, while Hongjoong and Seonghwa paired up opposite Jimin. By the time class ended, Jimin didn’t think his fingers would ever be the same. Next to him, Poppy swore as she examined her hands. “I hate herbology,” she grumbled. “I have to hold a bat after this.”

“Sorry,” Jimin sympathized. 

But then Taehyung suddenly appeared in front of them. He gave Poppy a charming smile as he grabbed Jimin’s arm. “Hey Poppy. Sorry to drag Jimin way, but I need to borrow him.”

“Sure, Taehyung,” Poppy snorted. “You can have Jimin, but do me a favor and make sure Jungkook’s got his head on straight. We have our first Quidditch game coming up and he was all funny at practice the other day. Couldn’t concentrate for his life.”

She glared at Taehyung as if it was his fault. The whole Quidditch team and most of the school knew Taehyung and Jungkook were dating. But in this case, Jimin guessed Jungkook’s distraction was due to Yoongi. His announcement had made it impossible for any of them to concentrate.

Taehyung gave a dramatic bow. “Your wish is my command.”

Poppy rolled her eyes.

Jimin waved goodbye as he dragged away by Taehyung. But the minute they were away from the greenhouses, Jimin jerked his arm away from his friend. “You get mad at me for flirting,” he said irritably, “and then promptly start doing the exact same thing.”

Taehyung glared at him. “You know perfectly well that I’m not mad because you flirt, I’m mad because of _why_ you flirt. I thought you said you were going to take time for yourself this year.”

“I am,” Jimin said defensively.

Taehyung looked at him in disbelief. “The second we got on the Hogwarts Express, you started flirting. You’ve already had one “girlfriend” this year, and I’ve yet to see you get through a single class without flirting.”

“I’m being friendly.” Jimin knew he was protesting too much. He also knew Taehyung was right. Jimin knew what he was doing and he knew why, but stopping was so much more terrifying. “Anyway, what’s the alternative?” 

Taehyung abruptly flung his arms around him. “I’m sorry, Jimin. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just want you to take care of yourself.”

“I know.” Jimin tried to shake off the dark cloud that had fallen over them. He grabbed Taehyung’s hand and changed the subject. “Speaking of taking care, how has Yoongi seemed to you?”

Taehyung sighed. “Stressed. You know, it’s actually kind of crazy we didn’t catch on sooner.” He shook his head. “I’m trying not to take it personally that he didn’t tell us sooner because I know it’s not about us. But I still wonder if there’s something we could have said to make him more comfortable.”

Jimin had been wondering the same thing but he didn’t want to go down that road. He was trying to get out of the dark cloud right now, not drop further in. Instead, all he said was, “To be fair, there aren’t exactly many half-vampires, so it’s not like they’ve been front of mind.”

“Still, he must be worried about his time at Hogwarts and long-term too. They all must be,” Taehyung’s voice faded away thoughtfully.

Jimin looked at his friend sideways. Taehyung didn’t talk about his Veela blood much, but they all knew it was there. “Well Yoongi’s always said he wants to be a musician so that’ll keep him out of the Ministry of Magic at least. And Namjoon will be happy with anything as long as he has his books. And Jin just needs his greenhouse. We just need to keep showering Yoongi with love and affection,” Jimin decided firmly.

Taehyung finally laughed. “Yeah, I noticed you’ve been doing that. Yoongi looked like he was about to strangle you last night at dinner.”

“Fuck off,” Jimin said cheerfully, glad that he’d made Taehyung laugh. “Anyway, let me tell you about the house-elves.”

Taehyung listened as Jimin recounted what the house-elves had told him. “It almost sounds as if Hogwarts already knows,” Taehyung said with a frown.

“I know,” Jimin agreed. “Which is why I want to go speak to Esme myself.”

He’d been leading Taehyung through Hogwarts and towards the Infirmary as they talked, and they now stood before the Infirmary doors. But when he pushed the door open, he found the Infirmary empty save for Madame Everard scribbling at her desk in the back. 

Jimin approached, his footsteps ringing on empty stone. “Where’s Esme?” he asked.

Madame Everard looked up and her eyes flitted between him and Taehyung before she said neutrally, “Esme?”

“The vampire,” Jimin paused as Madame Everard continued to look at him.

“Jin told us everything,” Taehyung added.

Madame Everard sighed and briefly closed her eyes. “Jimin, Taehyung, I understand your concern, but it’s best for you to forget about that for now.”

Jimin stared at her in disbelief. “Forget? How can we do that?”

“Jimin,” Madame Everard set down her quill and rubbed her eyes. “It’s just as much for her safety as for the school’s.”

Jimin have her a hard look. “But she’s still alive? She’s doing okay? Nobody is hurting her?”

Madame Everard looked at him stiffly. “She may be a vampire, but I’m a mediwizard. I swore an oath to do no harm, and I don’t intend to break it.”

Jimin instantly felt bad. “Of course, I’m sorry. I just – I know how upset some of the other students are.”

“It’s best that you leave,” Madame Everard said, not unkindly. “I appreciate your concern, but the best thing you can do now, is leave it alone.”

Jimin let Taehyung pull him away, but he left feeling unsatisfied and more than a little concerned. It was understandable, probably even for the best. But it did raise the question – how was Yoongi supposed to avoid Esme when they didn’t even know where she was?


	5. Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, hope you're staying healthy, drink enough water, get enough sleep, most importantly take care of those around you
> 
> Mind the tags on this one, Jungkook and Taehyung are in a growing pains stage
> 
> Anyway, happy reading and hope this gives you a few moments mental break

_Jungkook_

THERE WAS SOMETHING IN the Forbidden Forest. Jungkook had seen it. During the first Quidditch game of the season, while Jungkook had been playing Keeper against Slytherin, someone had entered the Forest. For days afterward, he hadn’t been sure. Positioned up by the goal hoops Jungkook had the perfect vantagepoint of Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, but he’d been playing Keeper and distracted and not really paying attention. But the more he thought about it, the more certain he was that he _had_ seen something. Which left him with his current problem. What was he going to do about it?

Jungkook debated going into the Forbidden Forest in his mind. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. More importantly, he didn’t think there was any other way to get answers. And after Yoongi dropped the bombshell that he was a half-vampire, and with new centaur students in classes, and with Esme the vampire appearing and then disappearing according to Jimin, Jungkook was more than a little fed up with question marks.

Taehyung, of course, noticed something was wrong. Jungkook wasn’t sleeping, but as he also refused to say anything, Taehyung was quickly getting exasperated. “If you’re going to keep tossing and turning every night without telling me why,” he’d finally complained, “just go sleep in your room.”

It was the push Jungkook needed. He would go into the Forbidden Forest. Tonight. He knew intellectually that he should tell someone. He knew he was being reckless going out on his own, but maybe it was nothing. Namjoon and Jin were distracted with Yoongi, and Taehyung and Jimin were still kind of fighting, and Hoseok was really excited about the girl he had met. Jungkook didn’t want to worry any of them. Not until he was sure. 

Fortunately, Taehyung slept like the dead. It was easy for Jungkook to pretend to sleep until he heard Taehyung’s breath even out next to him. He waited an extra few minutes, watching Taehyung’s face until he was sure Taehyung was asleep, and then slipped out of bed. As quietly as possible, he pulled on jeans over his boxers and then an oversized sweatshirt and heavy combat boots. He grabbed his wand and then he was out the door.

It was a little past midnight and there was only one student in the Slytherin common room when Jungkook snuck past. But she looked like she was already half asleep and paid him no attention. He made his way up to the Great Hall. He had to dart into a classroom more than once to avoid a passing prefect or ghost, but he eventually got to the atrium without anyone the wiser. Now if he could just get outside…Jungkook poked his head around the corner and eyed the large double doors that led out to the courtyard. There was no one in sight. He silently stepped out into the hallway and–

“Jungkook, where do you think you’re going?”

Jungkook jumped in alarm and whirled around. Jimin stood behind him, wearing his pajamas with a coat thrown over his shoulders and a sleep-grumpy expression. He’d called out to Jungkook, but Jungkook’s attention was drawn to Taehyung who stood next to Jimin looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Jungkook winced. “Ah, I couldn’t sleep?” he tried.

“So you decided to get fully dressed?” Jimin asked in disbelief.

“Yes?” Jungkook tried again.

“You were pretending to sleep until you thought I was asleep and then you slipped out,” Taehyung said flatly.

“I thought you _were_ asleep,” Jungkook muttered.

“I know. You’ve been twitchy for days. It’s been driving me crazy.”

“The moment Taehyung felt you leave, he came and woke me up,” Jimin said. “We’re not going to let you go alone, so you might as well just tell us what you’re planning.”

Jungkook wanted to hit his head against the wall. “Alright, alright,” he whispered. “Let’s just get outside before anyone catches us.”

They stepped towards the front doors and–

“See, I told you they were up to something.”

As a trio, they whipped around to find Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok standing behind them. Jungkook groaned. This was exactly what he’d been trying to avoid.

“Where do you three think you’re going?” Namjoon asked resignedly.

“Following Jungkook,” Jimin said brightly. He was wideawake now and far too chipper in Jungkook’s opinion. 

“This is going to end well,” Yoongi said dryly.

Jin elbowed him.

“Can we just do this outside?” Jungkook asked anxiously.

Namjoon nodded and this time they actually made it outside. When the cool October night air hit Jungkook’s face, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’re outside,” Taehyung said. “Now explain.” 

Jungkook sensed irritation there, directed at him and maybe something else. But they didn’t have time for that now, and Jungkook shoved it to the back of his mind. He pulled out his wand, muttered, “ _Lumos_ ,” and began to lead the way down the rocky hill towards the Forbidden Forest.

“During the Quidditch game, well, I’m stationed really high up, right?”

The others nodded.

“Right, so I have a pretty good view of the Forbidden Forest,” Jungkook began to explain. “I thought I saw several people enter. I know I was distracted and it could have been anything, but the more I think about it, the stranger it seems.”

Jungkook used the light from his wand to find the stone steps leading down the hill. “Basically, the whole school was at the game, and it’s rare that anyone goes into the Forbidden Forest at all, certainly not without Professor Burbage. And I know for a fact that she was at the game. I was just going to check it out,” he finished.

“You were going to go into the Forbidden Forest by yourself in the middle of the night,” Taehyung said coldly. He was definitely angry.

Hoseok touched Taehyung’s arm to quiet him before he and Jungkook started fighting. “I agree that sounds a little strange,” Hoseok said. “But how is this your business? Or any of ours?”

Jungkook shrugged and avoided Taehyung’s eyes. “Maybe it’s not. But after Yoongi’s…news, I’ve been a little more cautious. And you can’t deny that other strange things have been going on recently.” Silence met Jungkook’s statement. He took it to be agreement.

“Alright, Namjoon said with finality. “It doesn’t sound like we’re going to get out of this, so let’s just try and do it smart.”

Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he had meant to go alone, but he was glad he had the others with him. As they scrambled the rest of the way down the hill and snuck past Professor Burbage’s cabin, Taehyung caught up to Jungkook and grabbed his arm. “We’re going to talk about this later,” he said quietly.

Jungkook looked at him sideways. “Fine.” He pulled his arm away.

Maybe he shouldn’t have snuck out like he did, but it wasn’t like they controlled each other’s lives. The thought did nothing to ease the sense of guilt in his stomach. But then they were approaching the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Jungkook was distracted.

Jungkook had grown up in rural Wales and was used to trees and forests, but the Forbidden Forest was something else entirely. It wasn’t that it looked so drastically different, perhaps the trees were a little wider, a little taller, the shadows a little darker. But the Forest _felt_ different, almost as if it was alive. The trees felt sentient as Jungkook and his friends walked beneath the thick tree canopies and between the massive roots shooting out of the ground.

Namjoon called a halt as they entered the Forest, and they stopped to gather around him. “We need a plan,” he said firmly. “The Forbidden Forest is massive and we have no idea what we’re looking for.”

“How about a tracking spell?” Hoseok suggested. “If people entered the Forest, they must have left footprints.”

They agreed a tracking spell was the best idea they had. Hoseok muttered, “ _Revelio_ ,” and began to lead the way along the edge of the forest, the others quickly following behind. He stopped when he found a faintly glowing series of footsteps. They all crowded around the pattern.

“Two people?” Jungkook guessed.

“Looks like it,” Namjoon agreed.

“They look like human-sized boots at the very least,” Yoongi said critically. “Not that it means they’re human.”

Hoseok nodded, uncharacteristically grim. “Let’s see where they take us.”

They followed the footsteps deeper into the Forbidden Forest, Hoseok still in the lead. Jungkook knew that the fourth year Gryffindor wanted to be a Curse-Breaker, and so charms or spells like this were all part of his growing specialty. But what they found at the end of the footsteps would be a different matter. 

It felt like a long time, but it was probably just ten or fifteen minutes before Hoseok abruptly came to a halt in a small clearing. He turned in a circle, frowning. “The charm ends here,” he said.

Jungkook walked up next to him. “How’s that possible?” he asked. “That shouldn’t be possible, right?”

“The footsteps end here,” Taehyung said quietly.

Jungkook looked at him and then out into the darkness. The air felt electric, or maybe it was just his nerves. “But if the footsteps end here then where–”

Something flew past his ear with a sharp whistle. It hit a tree trunk behind him as Jungkook whipped his wand higher trying to see.

“ _Protego_ ,” Namjoon barked, throwing up a protective shield.

At the same moment Jin yelled, “ _Impervius_!”

They scrambled into a circle as another arrow flew overhead.

“What is the meaning of this, little wizards?” a deep voice called out. Through the trees, a group of centaurs emerged. They all carried bows.

“Is it your practice to shoot first and ask questions later?” Namjoon asked furiously. He lowered his wand but only slightly.

The centaur in front looked at him coolly, hair and hide such a dark red they almost appeared black. “You dared to step foot into our Forest without invitation. You can explain yourselves first.”

“We are tracking two people who entered the Forest several days ago,” Jungkook said, hurriedly stepping forward. This was his fault and the reason they were all here. He couldn’t allow any of his friends to get hurt. “Their tracks end here. Do you know what happened to them?”

The centaur in front stared at him in disbelief. “You trespass and now you ask for a favor? What is your name little wizard?”

“Jungkook.”

“Well Jungkook, I am Sylvan of the Centaurs and we do not do _favors_ for wizards,” he spat the words out. 

“It’s not a favor, it’s a question.”

The cool voice came from the back of the group where Jin had pushed Yoongi. Catching sight of Yoongi now, every centaur tensed and snapped their bows back up.

“You dare bring a vampire half-breed into our Forest!” another of the centaurs snarled.

Sylvan snapped up a hand. “Peace, Eilon,” but his eyes never left Yoongi.

“I would be very careful with what you say next,” Jin said calmly.

“Is that a threat?” the centaur, Eilon, growled.

“You threaten someone dear to us,” was Jin’s continued calm reply. “We wish you no harm, but we protect our own if they are threatened.”

“Brave words, little wizard, perhaps even well spoken,” Sylvan said, and he looked almost curious now. “I confess, I am curious about a pureblood that claims a half-vampire as a dear one.” His eyes flicked over to Taehyung. “And a half-Veela too at that.”

Sylvan waved his hand in a sharp gesture to the centaurs behind him, and they lowered their bows, some more reluctantly than others. Sylvan inclined his head towards Jin. “If you would do the same?” 

Jungkook lowered his wand along with the others, even as Hoseok looked like he would have preferred to keep his raised.

“Unusual things are happening at Hogwarts, as I’m sure you’ve heard,” Jungkook started again. “A vampire arrived asking for sanctuary, and I saw two figures enter the Forbidden Forest when they had no reason to. All we’re asking for is any information you’re willing to share.”

“And what do you offer in return?” Sylvan asked curiously.

Jungkook opened his mouth and then closed it. What could a centaur possibly want from him?

“I have another question,” Taehyung interrupted. “Muriel said you sent the three of them to Hogwarts because the stars told you to. What does that mean?”

Nearly as one, the group of centaurs stilled.

“You’ve spoken to Muriel?” Sylvan asked slowly.

“She’s in my divination class,” Taehyung agreed charmingly, for all the world as if they weren’t standing with bows and wands half drawn. As terrifying as he could be when he was angry, he could also be as charming as Jimin. Jungkook still hadn’t decided if it was his Veela blood or just Taehyung.

Murmuring began to swell up from the centaurs, although Jungkook couldn’t see who was speaking. Something about Muriel seemed to have changed the tide. “If Muriel talked to him–” one centaur began.

“They still shouldn’t even be there,” another snapped.

Jungkook didn’t think as he stepped forward, he just moved. Looking back, he probably should have thought. “Name your price,” he called out. “I will pay it.”

Someone behind him hissed, and then a thud and a scuffle like someone holding someone else back. Silence fell among the centaurs as they all turned to look at him. Sylvan stepped forward and bent down to stare at Jungkook curiously. “Will you indeed, little wizard.” 

Jungkook swallowed hard, but he met Sylvan’s eyes without flinching. “Name your price,” he repeated. “In return, tell us who entered your Forest and what happened to them.”

There was a long moment of silence. It seemed as if everyone in the clearing was holding their breath.

“On the edge of the Forbidden Forest there is a rock,” Sylvan said. He locked eyes with Jungkook, and Jungkook found himself unable to look away. “The rock is actually a door that leads to a secret passageway into Hogwarts. It can only be opened from the inside and only with wizard magic. When the time comes, you will open that door for us. Is it agreed?”

Jungkook must have temporarily lost his senses, because he found himself nodding. “Yes.”

“Swear it.”

“I swear it.”

Golden light flared through the clearing. Jungkook yelped as his palm burned. He looked down and he found a drop of blood floating from a cut on his palm along a path of gold. It met in the air with a drop of blood floating from Sylvan’s palm. They spun, intertwining with each other until they dissolved in a shower of gold. Then the gold light vanished, leaving the clearing strangely dark.

Jungkook stared at Sylvan in shock. He felt no different, but that hadn’t been any wizard magic that he knew of. It must have been centaur. 

“The two individuals who entered our Forest were humans,” Sylvan said crisply. “They were attempting to spy on us and when we discovered them, they attacked. We killed them in the scuffle and sent their bones back to whence they came.” He said the words without emotion and his eyes swept over Jungkook and his friends as if daring them to pass judgement.

“What were their names,” Yoongi asked nearly as emotionlessly.

“Bathilda Binns and Norris Pince.”

“And where did you send their bones back to?” Namjoon asked.

“Glenbrittle. It is apparently a nonexistent town on the Isle of Skye. Now,” Sylvan raised his hand and the other centaurs fanned out. “You have overstayed your welcome. Get out of our Forest.”

They went. But as they swiftly backtracked through the clearing, Sylvan called out, “Don’t forget your promise Jungkook little wizard. You will be bound to it.”

Jungkook looked back. The other centaurs had vanished, leaving Sylvan alone in the clearing. But then he too vanished into the shadows of the trees, leaving behind only hoof-trodden earth. 

They were silent on their trip back through the Forbidden Forest. But the moment they reached the edge and saw Hogwarts looming before them, Namjoon whirled around to glare at Jungkook with uncharacteristic anger. “Merlin’s Beard! Jungkook, if you ever do something that stupid again, I swear–” he stopped and took a deep breath.

“We’ve always been on peaceful terms with the centaurs but not friendly,” Hoseok said grimly. “That could have ended much more badly than it did.”

“I’m still not convinced that it didn’t end badly,” Yoongi muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook whispered. His heart felt like a stone in his stomach and he stared down at his shoes.

Jin placed one hand on Namjoon’s shoulder and another on Jungkook’s. “I think it would be best if we all went to bed,” he said calmly. “We need to discuss this more, but it can wait until the morning.”

Taehyung reached out and grabbed the back of Jungkook’s neck. “I’m seconding Jin,” he said firmly. “Jungkook and I are going back. Now.”

Jungkook felt worse with each step back towards the castle. He knew his actions had been rash, but the worried expressions on Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s faces made him sick to his stomach. This was the last thing he’d wanted to happen and yet his actions had only made things worse. 

Jungkook followed Taehyung into his room and was relieved when they found it empty. Taehyung still hadn’t said anything, and Jungkook could feel something coming. He didn’t want any witnesses to this even if they did put up a silencing charm.

Taehyung silently grabbed Jungkook’s hand and inspected the cut there. It wasn’t bad, but Taehyung nevertheless muttered, “ _Episkey_ ,” and the cut healed itself in a matter of seconds.

Jungkook stared worriedly at Taehyung’s still silent figure. “Taehyung, are you angry?” he asked quietly.

Taehyung rubbed a hand over his face, his long fingers white with tension. He was silent for a long moment. “No,” he finally said. “But you scared the shit out of me.” He paused. “Maybe I am a little angry.”

In an odd way, that made Jungkook relax. He could work with that. “I’m sorry,” Jungkook said quietly. “Is there anything I can do? Anything you want to do?”

Taehyung looked at him sardonically. “What, like punish you?”

Something in Jungkook jolted and he swallowed hard. Now that Taehyung had said the words aloud, yeah, maybe there was a part of Jungkook that hoped the ugly feeling of guilt in his stomach would disappear if Taehyung punished him. He looked down, avoiding Taehyung’s eyes, but Taehyung caught his expression anyway. Jungkook saw him freeze out of the corner of his eye.

“Jungkook, look at me,” Taehyung said very quietly. “Do you want me to punish you?”

It took effort for Jungkook to look up and meet Taehyung’s eyes, but he did it. “If you want,” he said, trying to sound casual. 

“Jungkook, that’s not–I need a yes or no,” Taehyung said in an almost strangled voice. “Because there’s a part of me that does want to punish you, but we need to be on the same page about it.”

And fuck, why was Taehyung making him say it out loud? Jungkook clenched a fist and then forcibly unclenched it. “Yes,” he finally said. He couldn’t meet Taehyung’s eyes. He heard Taehyung let out a heavy breath.

“Then strip and go bend over the desk.”

Jungkook flushed red and his hands trembled as they took off his clothes. He didn’t know why he didn’t want to stop this, but as anxious as he was, he didn’t. No, he’d asked for it. He took the short steps over to the desk and bent over, embarrassment rushing through him at the position. But beneath the embarrassment was a sense of relief that Taehyung was going to take care of the ugly feeling of guilt. 

Jungkook heard Taehyung rustling through his closet, footsteps approaching, and then Taehyung was spreading his arms out to either side, tying his wrists to the top of the desk legs with neckties. Jungkook had the absurd thought that they really needed to buy more ties and he almost laughed, but the sound caught in his throat as Taehyung kicked Jungkook’s legs apart. He felt two more ties go around his ankles and the bottom of the desk legs, binding him completely immobile and bent over the desk.

Jungkook wriggled and found that he could barely move. His anxiety mixed with relief. He just wished Taehyung would say something or reassure him with a touch, but he just felt a final tie tighten around his cock and balls in a makeshift cock ring. Jungkook hissed at the feather light touch and realized how hard he’d gotten. What did that say about him? He hadn’t intended to get hard when he agreed to this, but there was an undeniable part of him burning hot at the way Taehyung was tying him down. 

He twitched when something entered his anus. At first, he thought it was Taehyung’s finger, but no, this was rough and wet and oddly shaped. It was probably the width of two fingers and too small to hurt, but its texture made it feel strange.

“What is that?” Jungkook asked as he shifted against the desk uncomfortably.

There was no reply.

“Taehyung?” Jungkook tried again.

He heard a rustle behind him, but still no reply.

Jungkook tried to swallow down his twinge of fear. He needed touch and words and reassurance during sex. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what he wanted during sex. He did know, but it was often overwhelming and he needed Taehyung there with him. The moment he realized that Taehyung was taking that away, a bubble of panic caught in his throat. He tried to turn his head around to see Taehyung, but he didn’t have enough mobility to do that.

He struggled against his bindings, but they held him fast. Taehyung had learned how to tie knots properly. But his shuffling caused a warmth to spread throughout his ass. Jungkook froze. It was an odd kind of warmth, prickly, like when you got too close to the fire. It was bearable until Jungkook squeezed his ass trying to figure out what it was, and then suddenly it wasn’t. A painful burn spread throughout him, and Jungkook couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping his lips.

“Taehyung,” he tried again. He needed something, anything, to hold onto. “What is it? Please, just say something.”

When Taehyung finally spoke, his voice was emotionless, and Jungkook almost wished he hadn’t said anything, rather than hear that uncaring tone directed at him. “It’s ginger. Its oil naturally causes a burning sensation and I charmed it to increase its potency.”

“Why aren’t you touching me,” Jungkook whispered. 

“Jungkook, this is your punishment,” Taehyung said coldly.

Jungkook flinched. He had heard that tone of voice before from Taehyung, but never directed at him.

“This isn’t about making you feel good, and you’re not going to,” Taehyung continued. “You’re going to be unhappy and uncomfortable, and it’s going to continue until I decide to stop. And from now on you are to only speak if it’s to answer a question.”

The warmth continued to grow worse. It was uncomfortably hot and it felt like his anus and anal passageway were burning. Jungkook whimpered. He didn’t mean to let the sound escape but it did. He dropped his forehead to the desk. And fuck it hurt. There was a fire burning in one of the most private, sensitive parts of his body. And Jungkook still hadn’t seen Taehyung since this started and that was stressing Jungkook out even more than the pain. 

Jungkook heard Taehyung step forward until it sounded like he was right behind Jungkook. “Now,” he said. “I’m going to ask you some questions.”

Something clicked and rattled. Jungkook didn’t register what the sound was until he heard the swoosh. There was a moment of shock and then a stinging crack across his ass. Jungkook yelled. His ass was suddenly on fire. A belting would have been painful all on its own, but with the ginger in his ass, it was too much. Jungkook thought the burn had been bad before, but he’d been wrong. It was nothing to what he was feeling now.

“Tell me why you are being punished,” Taehyung said coolly. He sounded like he had retreated again. 

Jungkook’s mind went blank. He couldn’t think like this. His mind was buzzing. “I don’t-I can’t–” he stumbled over the words.

The leather cracked again, leaving a strip of agony. Jungkook reflexively squeezed his ass and immediately regretted it as the movement caused fresh ginger oil to spread through his ass.

“Tell me why you want to be punished.”

That was easier. “Because I upset you,” Jungkook whispered. “And Namjoon and Hoseok and the others. I worried them.”

Crack.

Jungkook whimpered and his head fell down into the table. He didn’t think Taehyung was even hitting that hard, but every strike sent a fresh wave of ginger oil through him. It felt like his ass was being needled by hundreds of tiny thorns.

“How should you be punished?”

How? In his hazy state, Jungkook didn’t think he understood the question. “Like this,” he gasped. “However you want.”

Crack.

Jungkook bit his lip, but another whimper escaped. His fingers scrabbled against the edge of the desk where they were bound, but there was nothing to hold onto.

“Are you going to do it again?”

“I-I don’t know. I can’t promise that.” Jungkook began to tremble. He couldn’t control it. His body was feeling too much and bound as he was, he had no way of expelling it. “I was trying to protect you and _not_ make you worry.”

“You tried to go into the Forbidden Forest by yourself without telling anyone,” Taehyung said, and for the first time, anger leaked into his voice. “Then you offered up a promise without knowing what the consequences would be. As your partner I have the right to ask you not to take unnecessary risks.”

“You can’t tell me not to try and protect my friends,” Jungkook gasped. His voice cracked on the words but he needed to get them out. “You don’t have the right to order me in that way, or control my life in that way.”

“You’re right, I don’t, and I’m not asking for that,” Taehyung agreed, but his voice was tense. “But I do have the right to worry, and I do have the right to be involved in decisions that affect me. You took that choice away from us by acting without asking, regardless of your noble intensions.”

Crack.

“And I do have the right to punish you for being reckless.”

Jungkook was crying now. He didn’t know when he had started, but tears leaked down his cheeks. He was hurting too much. His whole body felt like it was on fire now and his muscles strained and ached from being held in position for this long. But it was his mind for than anything that hurt. “I’m sorry,” Jungkook cried. “Taehyung, please.” He was too desperate to know exactly want he was begging for, but he trusted Taehyung to give it to him.

“I’m going to hit you five more times,” Taehyung said firmly. “After that, this is going to be over, and you’re going to be fine. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jungkook whimpered. That sounded right to him. Five more and then the balance would be even. 

He heard the swish of the belt before he felt it. Pain exploded across his ass. This time Taehyung wasn’t holding back. He didn’t give Jungkook time between strikes to catch his breath either. The second strike landed, and then the third, and fourth, and fifth. Jungkook was sobbing by the last one. His mind was dizzy as if intoxicated, but relief rushed through him. He sagged bonelessly against the desk. 

His ass hurt so much that he barely noticed Taehyung’s fingers pulling out the ginger. And he barely noticed Taehyung undoing the ties from his wrists and ankles, but he would have collapsed to the ground if Taehyung hadn’t caught him. Jungkook felt himself being lifted up and carried to their bed. Taehyung bundled him up under the blankets and curled up next to him, cradling Jungkook against his chest. In seconds, all of Taehyung’s previous coldness had melted away into warmth.

“It’s all done,” Taehyung murmured as he held Jungkook close. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

Jungkook cried and let himself be held. His ass burned and he knew it still would in the morning, but the rest of him was beginning to feel pleasantly warm. And it was all okay because Taehyung was finally touching him and stroking his hair and reassuring him and saying that he’d done well. Jungkook’s cock, which had been so conflicted over whether to be aroused or not, flared up as much as it could in its silk bindings.

Taehyung must have felt it against his leg because he let out a warm chuckle. “Just do one more thing for me Kook. I don’t want you to come tonight, so I’m going to leave your cock bound. Rest now, okay? Go to sleep.”

Jungkook let out a disappointed sigh, but his eyes were already sliding shut and his mind was halfway to unconscious. His earlier exhaustion crashed over him in a wave. “Okay,” he murmured.

Then he was out.

It only felt like a few minutes, but it must have been hours when Jungkook next woke. He felt warm, very warm, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself still curled up against Taehyung’s chest. He raised his head and found Taehyung also awake and looking down at him. His eyes crinkled into a smile and one of his hands stroked Jungkook’s back. “Good morning,” he murmured in a sleep husky voice.

Jungkook snuggled deeper into the warm, feeling supremely content. “Good morning,” he mumbled back.

“How are you feeling?” Taehyung asked.

“Hmm, good,” Jungkook said.

Taehyung gave a gentle laugh. “That’s good, but what about last night. How was that for you?”

Jungkook almost answered quickly but then he stopped himself. He could hear the worry that Taehyung was trying to hide and Jungkook wanted to answer seriously. “I asked for it, remember? And it made me feel better and you took care of me afterwards.” He thought about it for a moment. “Maybe it’s because of Quidditch.”

Taehyung choked. “What?”

“I mean it’s like, in Quidditch, it’s all direct action and consequence. If I let a ball in, then the other team scores and maybe wins the game. I feel bad, but then I can practice and do better next time. It all makes sense.” At least it did to Jungkook.

“Just so long as you’re okay,” Taehyung said.

Jungkook sat up slightly to lean over Taehyung and see his face clearly. “How are _you_?” he asked.

“How am I?” Taehyung’s eyebrows flew up his forehead.

“Yeah,” Jungkook cleared his throat awkwardly and he eyed Taehyung carefully. “I mean we haven’t really done something like that before, and I kind of sprung it on you. Are you okay with everything we did?”

Taehyung flushed and his eyes shifted to stare up at the bed canopy. “Yeah. I mean I liked it.” He finally looked back at Jungkook, and he looked a little embarrassed. “I like that you trust me to give yourself over like that. And I–” he stopped and took a breath, looking almost unsure of himself. “In situations like that, I like hurting you and I like seeing you cry.” He held his breath almost as if he expected Jungkook to yell at him or get angry.

Jungkook hummed thoughtfully and grinned. “I mean I kind of guessed the crying part already. And I don’t think it’s any stranger than me wanting to be hurt and overwhelmed sometimes.” He rested his head back down on Taehyung’s chest comfortable and content. “And I like you afterwards when you’re like this.”

Taehyung was quiet for a moment and then he said, “I like you too.”

Jungkook laughed. He felt Taehyung laugh beneath him. One of Taehyung’s hands drifted down and rubbed his ass and Jungkook winced. He was still aching down there and he was sure that if he looked in a mirror, it would be bruised.

Taehyung felt him wince and sat up. He leaned over Jungkook and examined his ass. “Do you want me to heal you,” he asked, already reaching for his wand. 

Jungkook stopped him. “Don’t.”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. “No?”

Jungkook shook his head, flushing. “I like that I’ll be reminded of you.”

Taehyung stared at him. Then he smirked. He lay back down and pulled Jungkook back over him. Tucking Jungkook’s head into his shoulder, Taehyung whispered, “I’ll remember that for the future.”

Jungkook shivered. All of a sudden, he was hard. His cock strained around the silk bonds binding him. Taehyung must have felt him, because a low laugh sounded in Jungkook’s ear, Taehyung’s breath tickling him. Jungkook shivered again.

“What do we have here?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook made a face against Taehyung’s shoulder. He humped against Taehyung’s leg, not really caring about the picture he made. “I’m hard and I want to come.” 

“Do you?” Taehyung asked mildly. He reached down and slowly stroked Jungkook’s cock.

Jungkook moaned. He felt Taehyung grin as he trailed feather light fingers up and down Jungkook’s cock. Jungkook thrust into Taehyung’s hand, trying for more friction. Taehyung turned his head and capture Jungkook’s mouth with his own. He slid his tongue inside and devoured Jungkook with a hunger that left him reeling, even as he kissed back with equal passion. After last night, it felt good, amazing. It was everything Jungkook needed. 

Taehyung suddenly removed his hand and slide away. A second later, he hoped out of bed and slapped Jungkook’s arm. “C’mon, we have to get going if we want to get breakfast before class.”

Jungkook’s mouth fell open in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. Taehyung!”

Taehyung walked over to his closet and began pulling on a shirt and pants and his school robe. He appeared, in all reality, to be about to leave. 

“Taehyung, this isn’t fair,” Jungkook protested.

Taehyung stepped into his shoes and walked back to the bed to stand over Jungkook. “Consider this the last part of your punishment.” He tilted Jungkook’s chin up with one hand and slid his thumb into Jungkook’s mouth. “Be good for me, Kook, and leave it on,” he murmured. “If you’re good, we’ll see how tonight goes.” He winked and then he was out the door.

Jungkook thumped back against the pillows. He hated him. 


End file.
